jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script Cutscene/Endings
The Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace script version endings scene is shown the court and execution has finished from game modes to Story and Arcade mode, Only the players has played in Game modes of completion their all stages routes, The endings was voiced by Various characters, Unlike the intro cutscene. Characters Main Raiden Family Groups / UNGF * Stan Carmark * Philip * Selta Jr Students * Ayano Aishi * Taro Yamada Ghost Squad *Rlak Molak *Edward Sloves *Dio Joestar *Jul Deheus Recurring Court * Hironobu Sakaguchi * James Henry Alden * Joe Alden * Dr. Moore * Crying Kid (Why You Crying) * Lamar Lockridge (Best Cry Ever) * ShanePlays * Officer Roofus * Chief Jack Quire * John Cena * Psycho Dad * Mcjuggernuggets * George Joestar III * Ur-Quan Kzer-Za Assistant * Sasha Tamson * Georgie Moogle * Green Ilwrath * Tywom * Sasha Victor * Hash Isabella * Sangheili * Human Prisoner * One Eyed Runners * Stephen King * Mumkey Jones * Le Monke * Laura and Francisca * Rina Deheus * Ron paul * Rand Paul * Mitt romeny Court Leader * King Donald Trump * Queen Hillary Clinton * Sire Barack Obama * Pope Shaun Murphy Executioner * UNGF Troopers Villains Cranassian Supporter * Megami Saikou * Eric Don Tray Harris * Dylan Daniel Benfer Klebold * Akane Toriyasu * Aoi Ryugoku * Shiromi Torayoshi * Monika * Ciel phantomhive * Atsushi Henmi * Ronald's stepmother * Ronald’s Father * Ben * Darren * Michael's Stepmother * Michael’s Father * Isao Aniya * Bunmei Muroto * Shiroh Tatsumi * Hajime Handa * Hachiroh Tohbe * Shota Arai * Ai Kawano * Erika Kaijima * Bill Coburn * Dennis Shiv Jefferson * Marcus Blackwell * Kaname Asagiri * John lugo Cranassian Members *'Vladimir Makarov' *'General Shepherd' *'Earl Danzinger' *'Ivan Korshunov' *'Silas' *Allen O'Neil *Allen O'Neil Jr *Donald Modern *Schwarlitz Longhener *Godwin Longhener *Captain Walker *Frank Mercer *Chloe Endings Story Mode: *Based on choosing the many stages and routes to compietion in latter cases. It also has only played the many characters and fighter ships Arcade Mode: *Various of stages short goes 12 to 16. Plot Script: James Emirzian Waldementer After the Cranassian empire and Dark planet being Captured, United Nations Galactic Force was gratitude for thankful by population amount of galaxy and planet being save their universe. Raiden family goes back into the Earth. 3 weeks later. The Cranassian supporter was taken in Court and leding them by King Donald Trump, Queen Hillary Clinton, Sire Barack Obama, Pope Shaun Murphy and leadership of UNGF. They might have court are surrounding people including Hironobu Sakaguchi,the Aldens and others are watching them. They had to told was the charged and defense cases being bullying threaten (Bullying was made illegal) at school. Megami claimed that because of these charge of destruction on Japan. Cranassian supporter was sentence to death by firing squad. Afterward they given to ate any last meals. Morning later. They Executioner was carrying out by UNGF Troopers. At least the last moments whore for last words before they executed. And cremated into ashed. UNGF officially surrender to Cranassian empire and retirement of enemies groups. The Raiden Family groups was achieves to new award about save the world and universe, And freed the galaxy homeplanet are look up to fireworks, The Prisoners from the Cranassian Heavy Freighter Docks Prisoners 2041-R5 rescued, Michael has married with Alice to celebrities Darren’s families has extinct and never been existed, The ending cutscene clip has ended. In the post-credits scene, Megami‘s Father coming out of hiding and only survived and decided to get new revenge with built of the time machine. Victims Quotes Last Words * Eric Tray Don Harris: "I knew where i wasn't that go out and even nowhere. I cannot leading for plans with them, When i just got destruction go through. I must have to go leaves this world, My lord, I failed you." * Dylan Daniel Benfer Klebold: "It doesn't have much to burned into grave myself. Goodbye." * Megami Saikou: "Aishi, I know you have it just enough from that time. I'm sorry you won't to be missed being extermination you... I must have to go on...,Master I've Failed you" * Martin Walker Last Meals Eric Don Tray Harris and Dylan Daniel Benfer Klebold * Chicken Fried Steaks, Spicy Ramen, Curry Rice, Omelette, 3 Cheeseburger, New York Cheesecake, Cookie And Cream Milkshake Megami Saikou * Lamb Brain, Chicken Liver, Strawberry Milkshake, Human Flesh And 3 Peppermint Crisp Martin Walker Trivia * Hironobu Sakaguchi was very first cameo appearance in Raiden Storm Cinematic Animation Cutscene in media are traditional 2D animation, He is based on the real-life game designer and creator of Final Fantasy And works to Square Company Category:Raiden Storm